


Anniversary

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff, Frustrated Dean, Sweet Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean surprises you on your anniversary, but grows frustrated when nothing goes according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

Thump, thump thump. Your foot tapped against your headboard in time to the music blasting through your headphones. You were currently laying on your stomach on your bed, pouring over one of the many books that layered the Bunker's library. It was day three of trying to find a new hunt, and you had given up, deciding to relax and read up on your lore.

Both Sam and Dean were annoying you, both filled with pent up aggression. They need a hunt, and soon or you knew they would end up fighting each other. You had retreated to the safety of the room you shared with Dean, telling him in no uncertain means that he was supposed to let you have your peace and quiet.

It felt nice, being able to sit and relax, but you also felt bad that you had left the two of them to the brunt of it, especially when it was your first year anniversary with Dean. Your relationship had been rocky, hunting pushing it to it's boundaries, but it had survived. You would like to think that it was stronger because of it.

Your relationship with Dean had never been what you could call normal, or romantic. But it fit the two of you perfectly, and that's all that mattered. You didn't need flowers, or chocolates, or candlelight dinners from Dean to show that he cared for you. 

You were so lost in thought, your music blasting through your headphones, that you didn't hear the door open. A hand wrapped around your ankle, startling you, and you rolled to your side, ready to attack whoever, or whatever had a hold on you. Noticing it was Dean, you breathed a sigh of relief.

He released your ankle, and sat down next to you. Pulling your headphones from your ears, you gave him a smile. "Hey Y/N, I um...I need to run some errands. And I want, no need you to come with me. So let's go." He stuttered, his gaze never really on you.

"Okay." You answered, "Where are we going?" You asked, grabbing your leather jacket that was hanging on the back of a chair.

"Just places." He answered, standing at the door, waiting for you.

Shrugging your shoulders, you followed him out into the main part of the bunker, wondering exactly what he was up to. "Where's Sam?" You asked, noticing the younger brother's main room of choice was empty.

"He's in his room. He gave up on finding a hunt today." Dean answered, placing his hand on your lower back, guiding you to the Impala. You climbed in, and Dean started the car up. You stared out the window, the silence not bothering you at all. It was dusk outside, the sun just starting to set over the trees, creating a beautiful silhouette of blues, pinks and purples.

Dean reached over, surprising you when he grasped your hand lightly in his. Glancing over, you saw a smile gracing his face as his attention stayed on the highway. "Where's our first stop?" You asked, trying to figure out what he was up to.

"You'll see soon enough." Was all he answered, and you stayed silent once again. You stared out the window, only looking back towards him when the Impala started slowing down. He turned onto a dirt road, and you glanced at him in surprise. 

"This doesn't look like errands." You told him, seeing his eyebrows furrow in frustration.

"I just need to make a quick stop up here first. Okay?" He told you, and you shrugged. He kept his gaze on the road, trying to dodge all of the potholes that lined the dusty road. You stared his way, more interested in the man beside you than the view around you. He seemed nervous, his fingers tapping the wheel, his eye crinkles a little more prominent than usual. His hair was combed a little fancier than usual, and it looked like he had used more gel. He was wearing his usual jeans, t-shirt and flannel, but it was a flannel you had never seen before, a black and green one that made his eyes really stand out vibrantly. Even his normal five o-clock shadow was gone, his chin fresh shaven.

You were so busy studying him, you hadn't noticed the car coming to a complete stop. He turned to you, giving you a high wattage smile, before letting go of your hand to move out of the car. It was then you turned and looked, puzzled to see you were still in the middle of nowhere. Dean had parked the Impala in a meadow, with trees on both sides, and a pond to the front.

"Dean, what are we doing here?" You asked him as you stepped out of the car. In the dusk it was breath taking, the pond illuminating the moon and the stars that were beginning to show. Dean rounded the car, opening the trunk. Minutes later, he stepped back, his arms full of a blanket and the green cooler he brought everywhere.

"Come on." He told you, and you followed him to the edge of the pond. He set the cooler down, before attempting to spread the blanket out on the ground. You were amazed at how sweet he was being, and you stood and watched. But then a gust of wind came out of nowhere, blowing the blanket from the ground, straight into the pond. 

"Damn it!" He yelled, rushing after it, grabbing the corner before it became completely submersed. Pulling it out, he held it up, watching as the water dripped from the edge. You covered your mouth, trying not to laugh, noticing Dean's frown.

"Dean, it's alright. We don't need the blanket." You told him, before plopping down onto the ground. "Here, come sit by me."

"Just a minute." He said, going back to the Impala and coming back with a bag. Sitting it down next to the cooler he joined you, pulling you close to him. He opened the cooler, pulling out two beers, handing you one. You went to grab it, but the condensation on the outside of the bottle made it slippery, and it fell from your hands, pouring all over Dean.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry!" You apologized, grabbing the almost empty bottle, wincing at the darkness staining Dean's pants.

You watched as he took a deep breath, before scooting closer to you. "It's no big deal." He said, before giving you his. The two of you took turns sipping from it, staring out into the water. He reached back, grabbing a container from the cooler, surprising you with a chocolate covered strawberry.

"Dean!" You exclaimed, as he held it up to your lips. You took a bite of the sweet treat, just as you felt a rain drop hit your face. "Dean, it's raining." You exclaimed, your mouth full of the strawberry.

"No, it's not." He argued, before eating one himself. No sooner had he said the words than the sky opened up, and the rain poured down. It wasn't a gentle rain either, it poured down, with thick, freezing rain drops that had you scrambling for the Impala.

Squealing from the cold and the wet, you slid in just as Dean threw the stuff into the backseat before joining you up front. Both of you were soaked, from your hair to the soles of your feet. You were giggling, shaking your head at how your surprise date had ended, but when you looked over at Dean he sat there, his forehead against the steering wheel.

"Dean, what is it?" You asked him, pressing a comforting hand against his shoulder. He looked up at you then, frustrating making his plump lips thin, his eyes dull and dark.

"Sammy and I've been planning this all day! I knew it was our anniversary, and I wanted to do something special for it. I've never felt enough for anyone to have a relationship last this long, and I wanted our anniversary to be perfect, because you mean so much to me!" He exclaimed, slamming his hands on the steering wheel. "And now it's ruined." He muttered.

You slid over in the seat, sitting as close to him as possible. Taking his face in your hands, you turned it so he was staring at you. "First of all, it's the thought that counts." You told him, but he didn't buy it. "I'm amazed at how much you and Sam planned this out, and incredibly pleased. But do you know what made it even more special?" You asked him, as he stared at you, his mouth still in a pout. "It's because this stuff happened. We could have a had a romantic picnic by a pond, and it would have been amazing. But now we have this wonderful story to tell, one that I hope we will have to look back on when we are old and gray."

He let your words sink in, before a smile slowly grew on his face. "What did I do to deserve you?" He asked, as he leaned forward, pressing his forehead against yours.

"You existed." You answered simply. "I love you Dean. Thank you for this." You told him, as he pressed his lips to yours.


End file.
